pirate swordman luffy
by frogdude129
Summary: what if luffy was trained by mihawk sorry about title only thing i could think of sugestion welcom


Luffy pirate swordsman

Sorry about the title only thing I could think up

**I came up with this idea if luffy was trained by mihawk**

**This story was inspired by the victors story once again. Very well written and very addictive **

Luffy watched as ace sailed away ace had made him promise he would leave to be a pirate till he was 17 that was 5 years away 5 years of being bored out of his brain he head into town to say hi to Makino. Hi makino how are you today chirped luffy I fine luffy replied makino, the door opened suddenly a man walked in he was wearing black and red ornate clothing a black hat with a massive plume on it and a crucifix necklace.

But luffy didn't notice this he was fixated on the massive sword on his back. Cool that sword looks awesome chirped luffy. The man chuckled would I be able to get a glass of red wine please, so you are interested in my sword young, let me introduce myself I am dracule mihawk, I m luffy d. monkey future pirate king, at this statement mihawk's eyes widen is that so he said in a cool voice while taking a sip from his wine that makino had just bought, you bet I made a promise to shank's when he gave me his hat that I would be the king of the pirate's.

The moment luffy mentioned that the hat belonged to shank's mihawk almost chocked on his wine; this boy knew shank's that surprised him. So if you are going to be the pirate king what skills do you have asked mihawk. Well I don't really have any expect my abilities with my gum-gum fruit; this shocked mihawk even if he didn't show it this boy had some how got a hold of a devil fruit in the weakest of the seas, so you don't have any skills at all said mihawk casually, this got luffy quite angry that this guy was doubting him he gave mihawk a glare.

Mihawk began to feel pressure on him he looked at luffy this time his shock did show this boy was using conquers haki even if it was unintentional, this boy showed a fire and determination to prove himself, combine that with his ability to use haki this boy might be able to achieve his dream. Mihawk looked at the boy and sighed before asking his question boy how would you like to learn how to fight with a sword. Luffy was stunned this man was offering to teach him how to fight, I would love to mihawk I can't wait to tell my grandpa about this, mihawk laughed who is your grandpa luffy he asked curious about the boy's family. His name garp, at this mihawk fell off his chair in shock this boy was related to garp the fist a man who was famous for fighting on many occasion gol. D. roger. Mihawk wonder how garp would react to him training his grandson, but left that thought for another time. Alright let's begin with your tortur….. I mean training mihawk said with an evil glint in his eye, luffy gulped at this wondering what he had got himself into.

1 year later

The past year mihawk had taught luffy all the basics now he was having going through them till he had mastered them. He was currently remembering his meeting with luffy grandfather.

((((FLASHBACK 6 months ago))))

Luffy had just finished today's katas (a/n don't know if this the right word to describe the exercises involved with sword practices if isn't please pm me) when he heard a voice shout out his name he immediately recognised the voice belonging to his grandfather.

Hey luffy what are your doing there, I m practicing my sword movements that dracule sensei assigned to me. Garp looked on at luffy the name he said seemed familiar. Where is your sensei right now luffy he should be at the bar he just got back from hunting a group of pirates down, as those words left luffy mouth he found himself under he granddads arm dashing through the wind. Garp was running to the bar he had to meet this person training luffy who was able to hunt down pirates and still be able to teach the boy who kept yelling he would be a pirate.

The moment garp entered the bar sitting right in front of him was dracule mihawk one of the Shichibukai drinking wine and relaxing. Garp put down luffy and approached mihawk what are you doing here mihawk you're meant to be in the grandline. I decide to take a vacation I still defeat the local pirates who spring up in the area, but in the mean time I m training your grandson to be a swordsman you have a problem with that mihawk asked will looking at garp. Nope none at all said garp, mihawk faltered at this he thought garp would put up a bit of a argument the reason soon became apparent, "with you training him he will become the best marine he possible can be", mihawk sweat dropped at this, apparently all the tales about garp craziness were true.

But granps I want to be a pirate said luffy, no grandson of mine will be a pirate yelled garp and with that hit luffy with his fist of love. Mihawk sighed he hoped garp's craziness was not genetic.

Present time

So mihawk sensei what am I doing next said luffy at this mihawk smiled he would give the boy credit he was tough he just took what you threw at him and keep on going.

Year 2

Luffy had grown muscles through all the work mihawk had put him through. He was currently finishing his push ups. He was remembering that mihawk said next year they would be working on the advance techniques. Luffy's attire had changed he no longer wore shorts but black pants and an open jacket with a black and red shirt. He still wore his straw hat. Mihawk had also taken to training luffy how to use haki he was not surprised when he found out he could use all three.

Year 3

Luffy was panting like mad he had just finished sparing with mihawk he had lost but he was improving even if mihawk only used a wooden sword against his katana. He was also learning patience something mihawk had said was very important, he had also taken up his master habit of taking many naps unfortunately for some he had also developed the same temper when woken from said naps.

End of Year 4

Mihawk had taken luffy on one of his trips to take down pirates so he could get some experience on the open sea. Mihawk was currently watching luffy has he practiced the boy had surpassed mihawk's expectations, in the 4 years he had been training the boy, he had gone from goofball with no skills what so ever, to someone who could force him to use Yoru(a/n means night) in there fights. Luffy had also picked up a very weird habit in mihawk's opinion; he had taken to reading a set of books that he always carried on him he knew what two of them were, the third he had no idea about luffy had found it when they were taking down some no name pirates, but he was always reading it, he had once got a glimpse of it but the page just had weird symbols all over it, so he just ignored it.

Luffy come here I have a gift for you said mihawk, luffy was in front of him in a minute, mihawk chuckled a bit at luffy response. Here it his, he presented luffy with a two katana's they where both in red sheaths the blades were 23 inches long and the handles were 6 inches long the first one was a goldish yellow blade with a red handle. The second one was an amber blade with a dark red handle. These swords are Yoake (dawn) and Yugure (dusk) they are both Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords (A/n means supreme). Thank you sensei luffy said quietly why admiring the blades.

1 Year later

Luffy sat in his dingy has he set sail on his journey to become the pirate king, he had spent the last year training with both his swords. The sound of something rising from the water caught his attention, luffy turned around and noticed the local sea king looking at him. Hey I m off now look after the village for me okay. Luffy had made friends with the beast a few years back when he was learning to control his haki. Luffy waved goodbye to the sea king he sat back down and decide to take a nap.

What do you guys reackon please review


End file.
